Can We Change?
by StillKickingIt
Summary: Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him. He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club. Second Season AU though the story is canon otherwise.
1. Special Education

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusment.**

Sebastian felt like sinking an ice pick into the heads of the council. He was only a sophomore and the crap that they talk about already seemed tedious. He got almost as many solos as Blaine.  
Blaine. That amazing boy Sebastian had been chasing for the past year. They had met when they were both just freshman. While Sebastian may have had trouble with monogamy he had a big enough crush that he felt like maybe he could commit to Blaine. After everything Blaine was still his good friend.

He rounded the corner to the Warbler Practice room. As usual they were squabbling over something. Blaine was doing his best to keep everyone in their seats. He looked around to see if the new kid was here. They usually didn't get transfers mid semester and Sebastian was interested to see if the boy was at least cute.

A prepubescent looking boy stepped in looking around and smiling awkwardly. Sebastian sighed. The guy looked like a twelve year old.

Wes stood up and introduced him, "And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel."

They all began to clap and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"And our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler." Wes intoned. Nick gave the bird cage to Blaine.

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt blushed at him and Sebastian got a funny feeling in his gut. He didn't like that look.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891." Wes said with a smile, "It's your job to take of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice."

Blaine handed the bird cage to Kurt. Kurt turned to the group chuckling, "Hey I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It's at the bottom of a coal mine."

The Warblers looked at one another none of them smiling or laughing. Sebastian thought it might have been the worst joke he had heard in his life

"That was a joke, I-I don't work at a coal mine.." Kurt said with a nervous smile. Sebastian snorted, "Good one."

WES banged his gavel, "Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for Sectionals-"

"Council?" Kurt asked Blaine. He smiled at Kurt, "We don't have a director. Every year we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry, we all get a say."

"Oh fantastic! I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may? Now I can't deny that the Warblers vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache. I think we should open with Rio by Duran Duran." Kurt exclaimed looking around

"The council is responsible for song selection." David said crossing his arms.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm Kurt." Wes said with a smile. Kurt's face fell and Sebastian could not believe this kid. When he joined the Warblers he hadn't spoken other than saying please and thank you for the first four months.

"It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk." Wes said. "Now, I propose we do our entire set at sectionals in eight part harmony."

Sebastian knew for a fact he wasn't going to like Kurt Hummel one bit.

SSHC

Sectionals. He hated to admit it but he was quite excited. The bus ride their he and the council along with Blaine had discussed last minute changes to their numbers. He secretly loved that Blaine and him were the one two punch of the Warblers. He had looked over at Kurt who had thrown himself a bit of a pity party. Sebastian couldn't believe that Kurt had gotten this much attention. He knew that both he and Blaine were better singers and he had a stronger voice.

When they got to the Auditorium They were escorted to their green room. Sebastian wanted to keep talking to Blaine but of course they were forced to go out and look for Kurt.

He and Blaine walked through the crowded entry way till they spotted him near the food stand. He was chatting with some brunette with a huge nose.

"Kurt, they're calling places." Blaine said and then smiled to the girl, "Hey."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and pointed his head at the girl. Sebastian sighed, "Hello friend of Gay face hope you do well today."

Kurt looked at him with distaste. Sebastian made it clear that he hated Hummel time in and time out.

"Thanks again, Rachel." Kurt said with a quick hug. They headed back to the room where everyone was in a circle. As the group of elderly people left the stage Sebastian took a deep breath. He loved the stage. As they took their positions he heard the Announcer.

"And now, for our second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy is Westervale, the Warblers!"

Blaine took the lead in the song _Hey Soul Sister._ As he sang and danced he really felt alive. His heart sank as he saw Blaine staring at Kurt.

As the song ended he took center stage as he heard the first notes of the song. He opened his mouth and began to sing,

" _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign…"_

He smiled as he felt the confidence rise in his stomach. He looked over to Blaine who was smiling behind him.

Nick began his solo, " _This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick,"_

The rest of the Warblers joined in.

" _Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_,"

He could feel the energy from the crowd. It was exhilarating, He belted out the next line,

" _And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on,"_

The Warbler's joined back in,

" _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!  
Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

 _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"_

As the song ended the stadium was deafened with the sound of applause. He smiled. A real genuine smile.

SSHC

"And now, this year's head judge Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr.  
Pete Sosnowski!"

A large fat man stepped out on stage with the trophies, "Thank you. And thank you to all the groups who performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card because it's never too late to donate.  
Drumroll, please."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. After the Mickinley High's glee club preformed he knew that they were destined to win. His vocals were so much better than that guy with the cute fish lips.  
"In third place The Hipsters. Thank you. Drive carefully."

Sebastian turned and whispered into Blaine's ear, "I thought those old farts still sang better than fish lips and stretch marks."

Blaine gave him a look and shook his head. Sebastian could make out a small smile that graced his handsome lips. If Sebastian was plebeian he might have shouted out with glee but he was above all of that. He father was a district attorney and his mother was a high class Parisian socialite.  
"And now, the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is- It's a tie. Congratulations! You're all going to the regionals! - Congratulations."

Sebastian felt cheated. They were so much better than the New Directions! This would not stand!

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts.**

 **READ REVIEW**


	2. Blame it on the Bad Party

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusement.**

Sebastian could feel Blaine slipping with everyday. He would see them hanging out after Warbler rehearsals. That was something they used to do. He still remembered the time he saw them singing together at Christmas.

He had immediately gone to Sandals and gotten down and dirty. But even that didn't seem to help. He hated to admit it but he felt unrequited.

That day he was approached by them. Kurt cleared his throat, "Sebastian, Blaine and I are attending a party some of my old friends are throwing and I… was wondering if you would like to accompany us this evening?"

"Ugh," Sebastian said rolling his eyes, "Let me think about that- no."

Blaine grabbed his arm, "Bastian please, I want both of you to get along and this is the perfect opportunity!"

Again, the look from Blaine killed any doubts, He sighed, "Fine I'll come."

SSHC

Sebastian had insisted on driving. It was quite awkward. Kurt was in the backseat and Blaine sat beside him in his Ford Escape. Any attempts at talking was silenced by Sebastian. He pulled into the drive way and was immediately met by Kurt's weird friend Rachel.

"Welcome. Kurt. Blaine. Blaine's mean friend. I wasn't expecting you guys." Rachel said, hugging both Kurt and Blaine and giving Sebastian a look.  
"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history." Finn said awkwardly, "He kind of insisted on coming."  
"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel." Blaine said earnestly, "I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform!"  
"So, this is your dads' Oscar room."  
"Yes." Rachel said, smile glowing, "They transformed our ordinary basement - for our famous annual Oscar parties."  
"- Is that a stage? I kind of like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." Rachel said, she turned to Quinn, "Hey, girlfriend. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Awesome party." Quinn said with a forced smile.  
"Uh, okay. Let's, uh- Let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We are serving wine coolers today. That is our specialty drink. It's actually all we have." Rachel explained. She screamed at some girl sitting on a washer. "Brittany! Remember the rules. No sitting on anything. Okay. Okay, everybody."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. This night wouldn't be pleasant.

SSHC

There was a bite to the cold night's wind as Sebastian walked through the streets of Lima. No real set destination, just aimless wandering.

It had been an hour since he dropped Kurt and Blaine off. He had gone back into Lima to go to Scandals.

He had hoped to take his mind off of Blaine. Usually that did it. During the time they spent as the two lead soloists they developed a bond. And he thought that bond would remain intact. He pulled out his phone and looked at his contacts.

My Contacts

Blaine

Nick

Mom

Dad's Chief of Staff

Not many in the way of contacts. People like Nick were only friends because they were both rude. His mother would always be there for him. His relationship with his father was incredibly complicated. His father had never cared he was gay. He was a democrat, but the only thing he cared about was perception.

No new messages from Blaine. He sighed.

The sound of the train disrupted his thought. It came from the left of him. Turning to the left, he spotted a man groaning and an mark left on his cheek.

"You ok?" he asked. The man in front of him straightened. Sebastian could see that the man couldn't be older than him. He was handsome with short brown hair and green eyes.

He nodded yes. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait are you the State's Attorneys son?"

He let out a low chuckle. "Well people around here don't usually recognize me." he replied, extending his hand.

"Hunter Clarington." He said, shaking it.

"I've read about you. Your family is pretty big, right?"

"Yeah. My dad is a general."

Sebastian smiled softly, not so much for it to be noticeable, but smiled nonetheless.

"So… what happened to you."

"Two against one is never fun. Trust me."

"Wanna get a drink with me? Get out of the cold for a bit?"

"Sure."

Hunter extended his hand out to him again.

"There's that famous chivalry I read about." Sebastian remarked.

" Common courtesy really that rare these days, huh?"

"Well to be honest you might be considered a homo, walking beside me. You'know hand in hand with a gay man."

"At one point in my life I would have told you that I'm not even a little bi curious."

"What about now?" Sebastian said with a smirk. Hunter looked away with a blush, "Lima? So, that's where I am."

"You didn't know? And by the way, nice deflection."

"I was at a bar with my buddies."

"I do that when something's on my mind."

"Considering my school, somethings always on my mind."

They arrived outside of a Scandals and went in, taking a seat at the back.

"This isn't my kind of place."

"As long as the beers cold, right?" Sebastian said with an innocent look on his face.

"Right."

"So you go to a military academy, What's that like?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a lot of work. Mostly just marching around a lot. I'm the captain of the show choir."

"Sounds exciting." Sebastian said smiling. He looked to the side.

"It can be. Didn't figure in how many times I'd had break in to song to solve a problem."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding that doesn't work. At least, I don't think so."

Sebastian laughed lightly as he took a sip from his drink.

"So what did you think about on your walk?"

Sebastian set his glass down. "Don't want to bore you with personal issues."

"Try me. If I get bored, you'll know from my snoring."

Sebastian sighed. "Well, there's this person I know-"

"A guy, right? It's always a guy."

"Yes, it's a guy."

"You love him but he doesn't love you back?"

"I never told him. It doesn't matter He's too good for me."

"You worry about him."

Sebastian shrugged lightly. "He's the type of guy who takes care of everyone. I've known him for a few years now, I just am trying to be friends."

Sebastian twisted his glass around in his hands.

"This guy. He's not like me. Strong, heroic. Fairly certain he's the nicest person I've ever met . We meet, we hit it off."

He paused for a second.

"I tried to build a relationship but he can't even care to talk to me. I knew that he would never like someone like me. I knew there wasn't a future for us. There couldn't be."

"Why's that?"

He mentally debated whether to divulge this to Hunter, who technically was a complete stranger. But he was just that, a stranger. It won't matter what he thinks because if Sebastian wanted to he would never have to see him again.

"Ever since I was young I've felt like I was always solitary. Maybe it's my family… I don't know but That's the way it's always been."

"You don't really have a lot of friends, do you?" Hunter asked, in a way where it also sounded like a statement.

"Not in the technical sense. I have the Warblers, it's the show choir group I'm apart of."

The pair were silent for a bit. Sebastian cleared his throat some.

Hunter looked at him.

The bartender approached. "Hey, I'm closing up. You know the saying. Don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here."

"Gonna be a long walk back to my car, so I should get started."

"Alright then."

"Need company walking to your room at the motel?"

"Ok." Hunter said, sliding his black jacket on and zipping it up.

"Don't forget your scarf." he said, pointing to the grey scarf on the table. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck a few times.

The pair re-entered the cold night and walked silently in unison. Hunter's car was a few blocks away.

They stopped outside of a motel. Hunter looked at Sebastian. Sebastian knew the look well. Lust

"Well, it has...charm." he offered weakly. They stood to face one another. Sebastian was waiting for something. Anything.

"Well, Mr. Smythe, Ugh. Tonight was interesting to say the least."

"Call me Sebastian. Don't like being called Mr. Smythe, it reminds me of my father."

"Alright Sebastian. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same to you Hunter Clarington."

Sebastian turned to walk away. He called after him.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

He turned back to him.

"I'm sure your friend will call. Not sure if that offers anything, but if he values you as a friend he will."

He spun on his heel. A hand gently clasped onto his forearm. Sebastian looked back. Hunter's stare pierced his emotional armor.

"Don't let that guy dictate who you are. The moment you do so, people won't respect you, and soon there'll come a time where you won't recognize yourself anymore, because you became something he had created. Life's too short to let that haunt you. Even if you don't feel like your as good as this Blaine guy, I think you probably are."

Sebastian stared at him, not sure what to say. Instead he felt himself leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Initially surprised, he soon moved his hand up to his cheek, Hunter ran his hands through Sebastian's hair and bringing them down and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

They kissed for 15 more seconds before he pulled off.

"You know it's almost an hour drive back to Westerville. You can stay with me for the night."

"I'd like that."

He pulled away and took his hand, guiding him inside.

SSHC

Sebastian's eyes opened with the morning light shining bright inside.

Last night was something he thought would go by uneventfully. Instead he met an interesting guy who now slept beside him, pressed to his side.

He looked at him as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning." he said softly.

"Morning." he replied. "What time is it?"

"Just past 10."

"Need to get going. I've got a lot to do today."

"Same." he said, getting out of the bed. Hunter walked into the bathroom. Sebastian pulled out his phone to check his messages. None received.

Hunter exited the bathroom wearing nothing but shorts and running his hands through his hair. A sort of awkward silence hung in the air as they slipped their clothes back on.

"Thank you. For last night." Sebastian said.

"Not many says thanks after sex, but I figured you would be one of them."

"I don't mean the sex. I mean for listening. Kinda hard to say those things out loud."

He smiled at him. "Likewise. Friends can pretend or try to understand, sometimes a stranger is the best person to talk to."

"Well, after today I'd like to consider you a friend."

Hunter nodded. With a smile on his face he grasped Sebastian's arm. "Let me see your phone."

Sebastian handed it to him and he typed a little. He then gave it back. He looked and found he was on his contacts list.

My Contacts  
Blaine

Nick

Mom

Dad's Chief of Staff

Hunter 'the hottie' Clarington

"In case you need someone to talk to or something. Or need to blow off some steam."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He opened the door as she stood watching, hands on hips.

"See you." he said.

"See you."

He closed the door behind him and headed for the elevator. He felt his phone vibrate. Answering it, he saw he got a text.

He'll call. Just give him time - Hunter

He smiled to himself. The elevator opened, and he stepped in, thinking about what his new friend told him. Hunter actually seemed like a real life nice guy.

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts.**

 **READ REVIEW**


	3. Sexy Time

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusment.**

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt whined at Blaine. Blaine looked at him with a knowing smile, "Um, I'm not so sure people know who that is."

Usually at this point Sebastian would come up with a clever and witty smack down of how disgustingly strange Kurt is to the general population but he was looking down at the message that Hunter had just sent him after Sebastian had sent him a picture of Blaine.

 _Ughh that guy uses way too much hair gelllll… yur way too hot for him ;)_

He smirked at the message.

"Who's texting you?' Kurt said inquisitively. Blaine smirked, "He's texting his lover."

Kurt furrowed his brows. Sebastian tried to keep a smile off of his face. From behind them a voice spoke up, "Well, well. If it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain."

"Coach Sylvester. What are you doing here?" Kurt replied. Sebastian turned to see a tall blonde woman with an imposing stare. She shrugged, "Just picking up some coffee. I like my enemas piping hot. Actually, boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout, and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you, no doubt, have heard, I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs." Kurt said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Sue turned her head, "No, you can't prove that."

Kurt turned to them and explained, "This is just sort of how she talks."

"I like her methods," Sebastian said. Blaine stared at him with a look of surprise. Sebastian just shrugged, "My father employed similar methods to win him the city council position in Cleveland ten years ago,"

"So, I happen to have some top secret intel." She said. She was staring at Sebastian with interest in her eyes. "You have the look of a great gymnast and also you don't look like a blousy girlish gay like porcelain."

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled, "I took the under eighteen this year and I'm also what they would call a popular gay,"

"Okay stop the love fest. We get it your both mean and awful, get on with it!" Kurt looked upset. As usual Blaine said nothing to defend him.

"The New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year. So, Porcelain. Quid pro quo. What do you have for me?" Sue said.

"I'm sorry, Coach, but you and I are not in cahoots." Kurt said. Sebastian shrugged, "I think we should be. Nobody gets a to the top without a little plotting."

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top secret intel. Porcelain, you just made a powerful enemy, Popular gay, if you want to be a winner at a school that's main selling point is terrible suits and no bullying then give me a call." Sue said as she handed Sebastian her card before walking away.

"We gotta hold an emergency meeting." Blaine said as they sat at the table. Kurt frowned, "Why?"

"Weren't you listening Gay face? The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new, which means the Warblers gotta do something sexy as hell." Sebastian sneered. All he could think of was how unsexy Kurt Hummel truly was. The boy did a weird little shimmy that he must have thought was hot but it reminded Sebastian of his overweight grandmother.

"Sebastian, come on man please be nicer to Kurt." Blaine admonished with a frown. Sebastian held his tongue and nodded. Blaine knew best as usual.

SSHC

Sebastian Smythe was sad. One, he was alone at his home with only his Agoraphobic grandmother. Two, His Mother and father had just texted him letting him know that they wouldn't be able to make it. Three, Blaine had texted letting him know that he also couldn't come over as he was with Kurt. His parents had skipped out on his birthday.

What made things a little less sad was the knock on his door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Hunter Clarington with a pizza box in his hands. He had a little smile on his face.

"You eat yet, Smythe?"

Sebastian looked at the opened doorway gaping in surprise at where Hunter stood. He didn't say anything and Hunter pushed past him walking in to the Kitchen. He laid the pizza box on the counter and walked over to the fridge. He looked back at Sebastian. "You never answered my question. Did you eat?"

He couldn't find the words to answer so he just shook his head. His heart squeezed with emotion. He turned so Hunter couldn't see his face. He blinked back the tears. Crap he hated being emotional.

"Why are you here, Hunter? I-I mean how did you get here? I thought you had gone back to Florida."

Hunter finally sighed and turned to face the Sebastian. "Look, the thing is that ever since we met I've been feeling things, things I know that you feel for this other guy. Then you told me that it was your birthday. I know that you don't feel the same way but I wanna be there for you."

"Uhm, Thank you for everything," Sebastian said, his voice lacking its usual level of enthusiasm. He toyed with the fringe ending of his shirt.

Hunter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking unusually serious. "It's fine. Honestly if I can be a good friend to you that's all I ask. Eat some pizza."

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but one quick glare from Hunter had him shutting his mouth. He accepted the pizza and took a bite. He smiled. It was still warm.

"I'm sorry," He gritted clenched teeth tightly. "Thank you for coming, it-it's just me and my grandma and my parents aren't coming this year."

Hunter smirked slightly. "Well, contrary to popular belief you're not that bad. You're just intense and most of the time and care to much."

Sebastian smiled back.

SSHC

Hunter sat down beside Sebastian with a coffee's in hand. Lima bean was defiantly not the best coffee shop. But he enjoyed the look on Sebastian's face. He had been planning on singing a song to Sebastian to cheer him up.

Regionals were coming up. Hunter didn't think their competition would be any competition, it never hurt to go above and beyond and preforming in front of a crowd was always good practice.

He had paid a local group from some place called McKinley. He had been planning this to cheer him up for his birthday.

As Sebastian was talking he stood up.

 _"I know this pain  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?"_

He sang. Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. The whole coffee house seemed to be paying attention.

 _"Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,"_

He grabbed Sebastian's hand. and they hopped over a booth into the line. Sebastian joined in. " _Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Won't you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day 'Cause  
It's gonna go your way," _

He joined back into the mix for the last bit of the song,

 _"Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can't you change it this time_

 _Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on!"_

They both were laughing and Sebastian mouthed thank you. The people surrounding them began to clap and they both took bows. As they settled back in to there seats the thought entered Sebastian's mind that Blaine would never have done that for him.

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts. I love Sue interacting with Sebastian. Tbh I have always thought that they could make a great team. Enemies of the glee club!**

 **READ REVIEW**


	4. Original Endings

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusment.**

"You know I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Wes argued. David shook his head, "But, it's not in his natural key so–"

"How dare you!" Thad exclaimed.

"Enough. I'm tired of this." Blaine looked over at Sebastian for support but he was looking off into the distance.

"I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you wanna sing. "Thad nodded but Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me. David, please make sure everything that I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals."

That got Sebastian's attention. Most of the Warblers shot to their feet and began arguing. Sebastian had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What did he mean? Sebastian felt like the numbers that they had prepared was good. A song solo for him and one for Blaine. He had felt very good about Misery and Teenage Dream.

"I am-I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me and Sebastian as a junior members to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year but, from what Kurt has told me about New Directions." He looked over at Kurt longingly, " I-I just know Sebastian and I can't beat them on our own. Which is why I am proposing that we rearrange our eleven 'o clock number and turn it into a duet. "

The other Warbler, made disapproving noises and Sebastian gave him an incredulous look. How the hell could he say that? Sebastian had thought that he would be leading them in the song teenage dream! He was fuming.

"To showcase other talent in this group!" Blaine shouted, Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew this was about Blaine's weird crush on the sexless Kurt.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoo?" David asked, shocked.

"Point of order! Point of order! Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't wanna silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny…tiny little grave." Blaine explained. _Except my part is about to be taken out,_ Sebastian thought.

"The placement of which has yet to be determined." Kurt said. Blaine cleared his throat, "All right, a vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal? For a duo lead at Regionals."

As the hands of the Warblers began to shoot up Sebastian began to feel sick. He was a better singer and much better looking.

"Can I get my name on that audition list?" Kurt said in his annoying way, but Blaine shook his head, "No. No auditions. I wanna sing the duet…with Kurt."

This was supposed to be his moment with Blaine. He felt jealously rage within him. He felt the colour drain from his face and felt light headed. He sunk into the plush couch.

"Th-that's ridiculous. I mean there's so many great voices. I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honor." Kurt said with a huge grin on his face. Sebastian knew that he didn't mean that at all. Ever since Kurt had gotten there It had felt like the Kurt and Blaine show and he had felt pushed out. He didn't even feel like a Warbler. He felt like an extra in his own life.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Again, most of the Warblers raised their hands. They all started clapping.

Sebastian slipped out of the room as everyone was congratulating. Anger raged through his body.

SSHC

He had been sitting on his couch feeling sorry for himself most of Saturday. After the losing his solo he had basically stopped interacting with Blaine. He couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine without wanting to slap him or kiss him. He wanted to tell him that he felt like he was in love with him.

That was when his phone buzzed. He looked down to see that Blaine was calling. He smiled. His emotions melted away. He thought that Blaine must be calling to apologise for how he treated him yesterday at Glee.

He answered, "Hey man, what's up?"

There was a pause, "H-hey Seb… can I talk to you?"

He felt his heart begin to race. What if he wanted to ask him to do the duet? Or maybe he was about to ask him out? He cleared his throat, "Yeah buddy what do you need?"

"This is hard to say so I'll just tell you." Blaine began, "I kissed Kurt."

Sebastian felt his heart stop. He felt like someone had just punched him in the face. He struggled not to tear up.

"It-it just happened and I know that we had been flirty and I had kind thought that maybe we might get together- look I'm sorry but Kurt is just… He's the kind of guy you spend the rest of your life with. You know?"

"Yeah," Sebastian let out a breath. "I get what your saying."

The silence that followed but Sebastian couldn't think of anything he could say that would make it better.

"Alright then, Sebastian. Sorry again. I'll-I'll see you at regionals." Blaine said hesitantly. As the phone disconnected he felt the tears burn in his eyes.

SSHC

Regionals. Sebastian had thought by now they would have been together but now he was with that control freak Hummel who know would dictate his every whim. He had no doubt that if they won their number for nationals would be a gay love fest between Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian oohing and aweing in the background.

As they were getting ready backstage Kurt was acting like he was about to faint. He approached Blaine who was standing next to Sebastian. "Has anyone ever literally died on stage?"

"Are you nervous?" Blaine said with a flirty smile. Kurt smiled back, "Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out. Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable." Blaine said placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I think you're adorable, and the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience, because you and I are going to kill this thing. Come on, let's go."

"And now, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The Announcer called out. As they began their routine Sebastian did his part and oohed and awed at the right parts but couldn't feel any life in their songs. It looked like a hallmark card for your gay friend.

As Blaine finished Raise Your Glass Sebastian walked off the stage. He hadn't waited for the applause because he could care less. The group followed behind him and Blaine grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Seb! Is something wrong? We killed it out there! You were great by the way." Blaine said with his charming smile. Sebastian would usually be fawning over this but he felt only anger.

"Yes Blaine something is wrong. Kurt has taken over this show choir and he has taken over you! I lost my solo and you gave it to someone because you had a crush on him!" Sebastian shouted. He pushed Blaine's hand off his arm and pointed at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with his high and mighty glare, "Look Sebastian we all know you have a huge crush on Blaine but guess what? He doesn't like you."

"Kurt," Sebastian gave him a poisonous glare, "I know that you like to make everything about you but for one moment of your life could you give two people space to talk about something because I think if you stay I might tazze you."

Kurt reluctantly walked away. Blaine stared at him with confusion, "Sebastian I thought that if I told you about Kurt and I that you wouldn't have been upset… I am so sorry if you thought I was leading you on I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine," Sebastian knew that it wasn't, "But.. I don't want to be part of the Warblers if all I am to you is a background singer. The past few weeks it's been like I was invisible and I know I'm a great singer."

"Wait," Blaine furrowed his bushy brows, "You're not leaving the Warblers, are you?"

The other Warblers behind him gasped and the chatter began. Sebastian smirked bitterly, "I feel like I could probably just not show up to rehearsals and nobody would notice these days."

He turned away, waiting to see if they would call him back. Maybe he was just hopping that he meant something to Blaine. But no words came. He walked out of the Auditorium and didn't look back.

SSHC

The cold air was only offset by the warmth of the cigarette in his hand. He had given up smoking too improve his athleticism and vocals but he couldn't care less now. What point was there to care? He had sent a text to Hunter telling him about his night but he didn't even want to talk to him at this point. What was the point in any of this? He had given up too much for this.

"Didn't know that the little stick of cancer in your hand was good for singing Meercat boy from Gay All Boys School I don't care to know the name of." He looked up to see that coach that he had met at Lima Bean. She had been pretty intense. "Looks like We're both losers."

"I just lost the only guy I've ever had feelings for, to a guy named Kurt. So embarrassing." Sebastian said numbly. Sue hopped onto his Ford Escape beside him, "I didn't come over here to hear about your weird gay problems."

Sebastian frowned, "Then Why are you sitting on my car?"

She turned to him. He could see she had a rage in her eyes. "All of my problems were caused by The oddly named New Directions. I say oddly because they have repeated the same love triangles and storylines over and over."

"Okay," Sebastian frowned, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"The man you have fallen in love with, a man I can only assumes father is Burt Reynolds judging by his eyebrows, was stolen by Porcelain. The one thing Kurt loves more than his increasingly unpleasant choices in fashion are his old friends in the glee club." Sue explained.

Sebastian sighed. He knew that he should get over Blaine and move on to something else. After all he had a great GPA and was involved with a bunch of extra curriculars but he still had the feelings for Blaine and Kurt- well Kurt was to blame. He understood that it was petty and childish but he had never had enough friends to plot about anything. He turned to Sue, "What do we need to do?"

"Something that will shake Kurt 'Porcelain' Hummel to his very core. Something so difficult that even after a year I have not been able to accomplish the task." Sue said.

"What is it?" Sebastian insisted. Sue smirked, "Destroy the Glee Club."

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts. Sebastian will now be joining the legion of doom! Probably my favourite Sue Sylvester Story line!**

 **READ REVIEW**


	5. Night of the Heckler

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusment.**

After quitting the Warblers and basically committing social suicide at Dalton Sebastian had been incredibly bored in the weeks after Regionals. That was until Sue had invited him to a secret meeting at McKinley at about eleven at night.

He assumed they would be alone but there were three other people that were sitting beside him. He quietly sat beside a pretty woman in her late thirties he guessed. Sue stepped into the room after a clap of thunder.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all together here in the dead of night when I'm normally out bow-hunting for hoboes." Sue said. Sebastian shrugged, "I don't know about the others but I was in town for a hook up and it kinda seems lie your thing."  
"Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline." She pointed at an arrogant looking man.  
"Sandy Ryerson, defrocked educator and legendary friend of Dorothy." Sebastian shivered as the creepy older man looked his way.

"Sebastian Smythe, Promiscuous rich gay with an axe to grind," Sue said point at him, he mouthed a hello to the woman sitting next to him. He thought the description was pretty much correct.  
"Terri Schuester, shrew." The woman beside him turned to him and said, "I'm also an assistant manager."

Sue coughed, "We all have one very important thing in common. We all hate Will Schuester."

"I have a question. Are you single?" The creepy old man asked the hunky younger guy who frowned, "Uh, I'm not gay."  
"I don't care." Sandy said, "You're hunky and I'm what they call predatory gay."  
"I'll admit I've been on a bit of a losing streak having lost regionals. And if Will Schuester wins at nationals my role as reigning champion at this school will be usurped." Sue said. Sebastian was still trying to remember who exactly Will Shuester was. "I'm asking you for your help. Our mission: to destroy the Glee Club. We'll target their fragile sense of self-esteem so that they implode long before they can make it to nationals. And I call this union the League of Doom."  
"First of all, that is a ridiculous name." Terry said, Sebastian nodded beside her, "And second of all, what kind of a meeting doesn't have bagels or something?"

"Wow." Sue said with wide eyes, "It would be hard to be married to you."

Terry seemed to largely be ignoring what she said, "And for the record, I am trying to move on with my life. I don't hate Will Schuester."  
"But you do hate the Glee Club." Sue pointed out. Terry seemed to way that, "That's true. I do.  
And I am looking for a new hobby."

"Okay," Sebastian said, "Why am I here? Yes, I lost the guy I loved to someone from that school but it seems like a giant plot leap for me to all of the sudden hate the glee club that he was once apart of."

"But," Sue said, "You don't have much going on at Dalton and are still made that young Burt Reynolds led you on only to drop you for a man that has been seen wearing red skin tight jeans."

Sebastian thought about that, "If I transfer here can you get me an office?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sue said, shocked by the demand. Sebastian shrugged, "I want one and it's what I need to be part of the legion."

Sue stared at him for a moment before giving him a sharp nod. She then turned to the group, "Henceforth, you will be known by the following super villain nicknames."

She again pointed at the creepy predatory gay, "Sandy Ryerson, you are the Pink Dagger."  
She pointed at terry, "You are the Honey Badger, nature's most ferocious animal. Look it up on YouTube."  
"Dustin Goolsby? Sergeant Handsome." Then Sue thought for a second, "You, Popular gay, will be the Criminal Chipmunk. My code name will be General Zod."  
"Hold up." Dustin said with a frown, "I coach the winningest Glee Club in history. We're a lock to beat McKinley at nationals as it is. Why would I wanna get involved in this?"

"Because, Sergeant you strike me as a bit of a tool who enjoys playing mind games with your opponents." Sue explained. Dustin seemed to agree, "I really do like doing that.  
"Legion of Evil? You can count me in. though I am enjoying my second career as a small-time medical marijuana dealer." Sand said

"Oh! Can you get me some, I'm low on my stash!" Sebastian interrupted.

"It doesn't change the fact that William took my job." He finished. Sue seemed to care less as she handed out black plastic objects that Sebastian hadn't seen before. "Here are your beepers. You will await further instructions. And until then, we will be known only as-"

They all tried to say the name but Sebastian ended up not trying because he had already forgotten.

"Worst Henchmen ever." Sue muttered.

SSHC

He was beginning to regret his decision to transfer as he found himself in a room with a down syndrome girl, stereotypical Jew and a football player. Not really the best group of friends. At the front of the classroom was Sandy Ryerson, AKA the Pink Dagger.  
"Heckling," He said, "The world's second oldest profession."  
"The hell am I doing in here?" the black football player said looking bored. Sue smiled, "Good. Louder!"  
"In olden times, hecklers provided a needed service to the medieval community." Sandy tried to explain. Sue interrupted, "Pink Dagger, if I may. Welcome to the very first meeting of the Heckling Club."  
"You set me up!" The Jock shouted, "You told me I was supposed to come here to get homework help!"  
"Congratulations." Sue said with a smile, "You're all in."

Sebastian thought about it and he had always been petty. Maybe this would be a good distraction from Blaine?

SSHC

He was sitting in the auditorium when of all people Blaine and Kurt walked in. He stood and Blaine stopped in his tracks. Sebastian knew he couldn't speak to him yet. So he sat back down and looked away.

"Who's that?" Becky said. Sebastian shrugged, "Just the guy who broke my heart into a million little pieces."

"Ugh," Azimo whined, "Why am I surrounded by Homos?"

"This homo carries a Taser so be careful." Sebastian said. The lights dimmed and an Asian girl took center stage. She smiled at the audience before the music began.

"You suck!" Becky yelled, then turned and high fived Sebastian. Jewfrow yelled, "Where's Rachel Berry?"

" Show tunes! Show tunes! Show tunes!" Yelled Sandy. Sebastian shouted, "Your Garbage Lucy Liu!"

"You're making me barf!" Becky yelled. Sebastian smiled. Becky may have down syndrome but she was as quick as wipe and just as mean. Finally the Asian girl ran from the stage crying. Sebastian smiled, this was way more fun than he thought. Being mean to Kurt's friends were fun.

A Blonde girl cam around giving out salt water taffy. Everyone else took it but Sebastian wasn't into sugary treats. The next man up was an incredibly attractive Asian man. While the rest of the heckler couldn't because they had salt water taffy in their mouths. Sebastian chose to stay quite to watch the hot guy groove. After that they got an intermission and they relocated to the library for an update from Mr. Ryreson.

A beautiful blonde lady marched up to them and said, "I was just taking the opportunity of intermission to tell you guys what great hecklers you are. You must practice a lot."  
"Nah, not that much. Just on the Internet only." Azimo explained with a smirk, "My posts on NCIS and CSI: Miami chat rooms are legendary."  
"You're kidding." Ms. Holiday said, "I've never seen you on there.  
"You wouldn't because I post as "NCISucks" or "NCIStupid." Azimo said.  
"I'm The Beckster on the Entertainment Weekly chat room." Becky introduced herself. Jacob cleared his throat, "And my "CurlyHairinCairo" Twitter account helped bring down Mubarak. Technology has allowed us to be brutally cruel without suffering any the past if I wanted to tell someone they sucked I'd have to say it to their face which would usually result in them kicking me in the groin."  
"I get it." Ms. Holiday nodded, "We live in a culture of insults. We're constantly bombarded with these images of people who are richer than us and happier than us and have more interesting sex than us - and it makes us feel terrible."  
"Preach." Becky said. Ms. Holiday continued, " We tear them down to feel better about ourselves.  
And we don't just stop with the people who are on TV or in magazines .We do it to everybody. And we think that because it's done anonymously there are no ramifications. But there are ramifications, guys because it makes you comfortable with insensitivity. Do you know that one of the girls you heckled tonight has been crying for an hour? Are you saying you never ragged on anybody? Oh, of course I did.  
I spent three years sending hate mail to Debbie Gibson until she wrote me back and said that the stress of my letters is giving her alopecia. And then I felt terrible because I realized it was just my jealousy that she could fill a mall with her adoring fans."  
She let it sink in for a moment before continuing, "You guys are great kids. Some of those insults were rad. But just think about how you could lift up the world if you turn some of those barbs into roses.  
Intermission's almost over. Why don't you get back in there and turn some of that jeering into cheering?"

"Nah, nah." Azimo laughed, "I think I'm just gonna go home. Probably do a new post about how handsome Mark Harmon is."  
"Me too." Becky slapped Sebastian's shoulder, "I'm out."  
"I'm splitting too." Jacob said. As he walked away he looked back at holly holiday. "They say if you have nothing nice to say, I'll be 18 in three years. Wait for me? "

Sebastian had stayed silent. He didn't post online and didn't send hate mail. His family received that kind of hate mail. His mother, who lived in Paris, got horrible reviews on her business and people even sent her mail about how sick and twisted her homo son was.

"What about you?" Ms. Holiday said with hope, "Are you going to help cheer these kids on?"

"Well random woman who I don't know, these kids want to preform at nationals and I'm sure some even have delusions of grandeur. That girl who's crying will never make it as a singer. Better to be booed now than on national television on a show like American Idol. My father is the states attorney and has been receiving hate mail for a long time. He learned to deal with it because he wanted the spotlight. Believe it or not I'm doing these kids a favour." Sebastian finished his speech before walking out of the library.

SSHC

"Where is everybody? Let's get on with it!" Mr. Ryerson yelled. Sebastian added, "If I miss the Bachelor tomato's will be thrown!"

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?" Blaine said as he walked by Sebastian and Mr. Ryerson, "And Sebastian, I don't know why your doing this but please. I know your better than this."

"You sound like my court-appointed therapist." Ryerson remarked. Sue swooped in between them, "Pink Dagger, Criminal Chipmunk, I'm going to need to speak with you both right now."  
"Yes, General." They replied, Sebastian rolling his eyes. They walked by Mr. Shuester on their way out of the auditorium, he said to them as they passed, "I had a feeling you might be behind this."  
"You have no proof." Sue said with a smile. She turned to Sandy, "You are the worst henchman ever,"

"Frankly, I resent your implication." Sandy said, "I'm a fantastic super villain."  
"Sandy, I just saw Jacob Ben Israel, Azimio and Becky Jackson leave the benefit they were supposed to be ruining together in a car with the license plate "JEW FRO. And Symthe you didn't even heckle the dancing Asian!" Sue said, Sebastian shrugged, "The hot Asian guy was to good looking for me to heckle, this is what happens when you higher a superficial gay."  
"I lost track of 'em." Sandy explained, "I went into the bathroom. When I came out, they were gone.  
I was applying a light coat of powder and practicing catch phrases to use when I really take someone down a peg. Like you just got poked- poked by the Dagger."

Sue turned back to them, "Your job was to crush their spirit. And had you done that, they would've closed up shop by intermission. Now get back in there and question the whole purpose of arts education!"  
"I'm getting back in there." Sandy began running, "That Glee Club's not gonna know what hit 'em!"

Sebastian shrugged and followed him. He was having fun but not that much fun.

As he settled back into his seat beside Mr. Ryerson a large pretty black girl came out on stage. As the choir began to sing behind her he regonized the song Ain't No Way by the legendry Aretha.

"Oh god I love this song," Sandy said in shock, Sebastian gulped, "Me too."

SSHC

Again he was in Sue's late at night. "Pink Dagger, not only did you fail to disrupt the Night of Neglect you funded it in full. In fact, you were its only donor."

Sandy shook his head, "Aretha's my kryptonite."

Sue sighed, "Sergeant Handsome, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged, "Hey, I did get them to break up. Who knew it was gonna be amicable and sort of have nothing to do with me? I pulled Sunshine out of the benefit. Don't I get credit for that?"

"No." Sue looked at Sebastian, "Criminal Chipmunk your greatest weakness is how easily placated by hot men,"

Sebastian nodded in agreement, that was his kryptonite.

Sue looked at Terry, " In my hour of need, Honey Badger, I turn to you. Your time has come."

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts. Sorry that there hasn't been any Hunter in a bit but he will show up soon!**

 **READ REVIEW**


	6. A Transfer

**New Story about Glee. Sebastian is a sophomore the same time that Blaine is at Dalton. He's been crushing on Blaine for a year and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get him.**

 **He will make alliances with crazy cheer coaches and military academy students. He'll even transfer to the failure of a school McKinley, to destroy the glee club.**

 **I do not own glee and am just writing this for my own amusment.**

"Just what are you talking about?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, how many times did he have to explain this to his father. "Father, I want to go to public school." They were sitting at the dinner table. This was the first time he had seen him in months. He hadn't seen his mother in longer. His father didn't seem to get it. Also at the table was his father's lover/campaign manager Kelly Anne. The fact that she called more than his mother was incredibly depressing.

"But why? I thought you really liked Dalton. And what about that boy that you keep talking about? You know, what's his name, Blake?" Kelly Anne said.

"Well I do but…. I need change. The Warbler's seasons over and so is gymnastics." Sebastian was proud of his accomplishments, he knew his father would only allow it if he could bring up a way to help him. "Besides, Dad, it looks bad that you have a gay son at an all boys school."

Kelly Anne nodded, "It's true, the numbers show how much people hate posh gays. Democrats want gays that overcome adversity."

His father shook his head in disbelief. "Are we a hundred percent on those numbers?" he asked. When Sebastian nodded his head, Andrew Smythe shrugged. "Alright then, Sebastian I'm happy you've taken initiative in the campaign, You could even go and stay at my mother's house."

Sebastian's heart jumped at the compliment. His father rarely gave him any kind of attention,

"Did you finally start dating Blake?" Kelly Anne asked. Sebastian's smile went thin. "We didn't. He's dating someone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"It's fine… it's not a big deal." He could practically hear the question screaming on his Kelly Anne's face. "I don't need him anyway. I don't want to get bogged down by a high school romance anyway."

"That's great buddy, you can do what you want."

SSHC

Sebastian read the most recent text message from his mother and sighed. This was the third time this year she had cancelled her plans with Sebastian. He was at his favourite place. A bench across from Scandals. Nobody knew him here so nobody bothered him.

Sebastian pulled on his hoodie, closing his eyes, and he leaned back against the back of the bench behind him. He had been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes. He was probably getting his jacket dirty, but for once, he didn't care.

What was going on with Blaine? It was like he was avoiding being alone with Sebastian. He couldn't help but fear that by the end of this his friendship with Blaine would be gone. Blaine wouldn't cut ties with the former Warbler, he still had some hope

Sebastian thought back to the last time Blaine had actually said "I love you" to Sebastian. It had been almost a year ago. It wasn't even that Sebastian wanted a relationship, at this point he just needed a friend.

He almost couldn't blame him if Blaine ended their friendship. Sebastian might be a horrid person, but he understood who he was. And he wasn't angry about this.

It was the fear that Blaine would never talk to him again that kept Sebastian in a constant state of sadness. Because then Blaine would be just another person who thought that Sebastian wasn't good enough.

Sebastian heard the sound of footsteps, but he didn't look up. This was not the right spot to get caught alone. Even though crime wasn't huge in McKinley, Sebastian being alone on bench during the night.

What Sebastian found wasn't a random man coming towards him. He found Blaine.

Blaine was wearing black dress pants, and a black jacket, and a red bow tie, and the boy looked amazing. He always looked amazing.

"Hey Blaine."

"Sebastian." Blaine stopped a few feet in front of him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" Sebastian adjusted his watch and stood. Why was Blaine so damn good looking? It was too distracting. He knew that he could never be his.

"So, I saw that you joined the heckling club at Kurt's school." Blaine smirked at him.

"Um. Oh. Well, you know how I am. I'm an asshole and everyone knows it." Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't believe you." Blaine inched a little closer.

"W-what do you mean?" Dammit. Why did he always get so nervous around Blaine? It was so stupid.

"You were mean to all of Kurt's friends.." Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Do you have a problem with me doing things on my own time?"

"I don't care but I know it's because of me."

Sebastian sighed. Blaine wasn't just irritated. He was being pissy.

"It's just a bit of fun I had, Blaine. It was just something stupid. And why do you care? You have Kurt, I'm sure," Sebastian took a step forward to move around Blaine. "It wasn't even a big deal, that weird guy Sandy Ryerson donated all the money anyway."

"I don't believe for a second that you did that for any reason than to get back at Kurt for taking me." Blaine's voice had dipped lower, gotten quieter, the anger was present in his words.

Sebastian's breath caught, and he felt a pool of jealously inside him. Sebastian had intended to leave, but Blaine bringing up Kurt had brought the anger out from within him. His emotions froze within him. He halted his feet.

"Yeah, I knew that had to be it," Blaine breathed.

"Stop," Sebastian said quietly. "You knew…we both knew." He took a deep breath. "We both knew that their was something between us."

"You left me first." Blaine shoved his fists into the pockets of his pants. "You _literally_ left me. You packed all your crap and left Dalton."

"Blaine. I was just a placeholder," Sebastian returned. "You flirty and we hand nights were we got close but then you found him. You chose Kurt."

"I never called you a place holder, Sebastian." Blaine said, hurt flashing in his eyes. He hadn't denied choosing Kurt though. That thought hurt a bit more than Sebastian had expected.

"No, maybe not in so many words, but that's what I was to you and everyone knew it. You humiliated me."

"You didn't seem to mind the being with me. You-you said we were special." Blaine looked at Sebastian, his gaze dark and bitter.

"Blaine, please."

"That's what you said when I kissed you. Remember?"

Sebastian closed his eyes before they could begin tearing. Why was Blaine doing this now? Of all the times to have this conversation, why NOW? "I remember."

"I remember that, when you said it you had said you would do anything for me."

Sebastian knew though. He'd been consumed with thoughts about that kiss from Blaine. He'd wanted a kiss from Blaine so badly. If he were honest with himself, he still wanted Blaine. He had just loved everything about him.

"Stop, Blaine."

"Why? We need to talk about this, and this is a perfect time."

"Blaine, you CHOSE Kurt," Sebastian almost shouted. "And yet again, the one person that I want more than anyone…" Sebastian broke off before he could finish that statement. He was done wanting people who… people he couldn't have.

"If you want to know the truth, then yes, I chose Kurt. He's open with me… He tells me how he feels and he's… he's what I want. Don't punish him for that."

"Is Kurt better because he's a virgin, Blain? Because he's pure?" Sebastian spat out the second question.

"I don't want to talk about him with you. I can't."

"Does he know?"

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes again. He knew what Sebastian was asking, but he couldn't stop himself from asking the question. "Does he know what?"

"Does he know that he wasn't your first?" Sebastian took another step towards Blaine. "Does he know you weren't just flirting over text? Does he know that the night after you met him you kept it up with me?" Sebastian's voice wavered on the last question.

Blaine met his gaze. "No. He doesn't know that I was with you. I think he suspects that I had feelings for you though. He overreacted after regionals. It was about more than you. "

Sebastian had so many things he wanted to yell and scream about. How he felt used. How much it had hurt him

"The way I look at it, you cheated on me with him Blaine! I was there first. I kissed you first, and I know for sure that I was your first. You were mine first." He said. Sebastian blinked back tears and forced himself to think clearly.

"But what about that guy who goes to the military academy? You hooked up with him," Blaine argued.

"That was after your little lunch dates with Kurt. I just wanted to feel something. Don't I deserve that? Don't I deserve to have someone who wants me, and only me?"

Blaine had wanted him. Blaine had had him. And it had only been a matter of time before Blaine figured out that he didn't want only Sebastian either. Because nobody did, and that thought didn't just sting. It burned.

"I was scared, Sebastian. And confused."

"I know, Blaine. And then when your confusion disappeared when you saw Kurt. You chose him, Blaine."

"No, you're not being fair Sebastian!"

"Really? I'm not being fair, I'm so sorry that your upset." Sebastian tried to step past him.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine grabbed him to stop him from walking away.

"I don't want anything," Sebastian stared at the hand Blaine had placed on his forearm. "We screwed everything up from the very beginning. It's too late to fix it."

"Why do you have to always complicate these things?" Blaine whispered.

"Maybe I did. I don't even know, really. I'm going to do what I want now,"

"So, your going to take it out on Kurt? He wants to go back to McKinley, you know that right? I can't believe how mean you're being. To think I actually thought we were something last year."

"I never HAD YOU!" Sebastian shouted. "I never really….had you, and you can't lose what was never yours to begin with." His burst of anger was gone in a flash. "Please let me go… just let me go." Sebastian glanced at the hand still holding his arm.

Blaine slowly removed his iron grip from Sebastian's arm. As he pulled away, he brushed his fingers against Sebastian's.

"Have you listened to yourself in the past few minutes?"

"Of course I have, Blaine."

"You want me to let you go but you can't seem to leave Kurt alone?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." And he didn't know. Maybe Sebastian would be better off not going to McKinley. He knew it was a bad idea but he was hurt.

"It sounds to me like you should revaluate your priorities. And that's that, I guess," Blaine dipped his hands back into his pockets.

"Yes. That's that." Sebastian rubbed his arm where Blaine had touched him, and then he stood and adjusted his hoodie. "Are we done here?" Sebastian made a move to leave.

"No. One more thing." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's fingers and pulled him closer.

Sebastian sighed. "What?"

"Come back to Dalton."

"What?" Sebastian looked into his eyes. Blaine looked away, and Sebastian resisted the hope that he wanted him.

"You don't belong at that school. You don't fit there. Come back to us. You and I started with the Warblers together. You belong at Dalton."

He'd love nothing more than to go back with him, but he couldn't go back. Not now. The words that Blaine said weren't real. He knew that he was just being nice. Blaine was just such a nice guy, he couldn't let people stay mad at him. He knew that what was real. Blaine, was gone and he wasn't trying to win him back now. He wanted revenge.

 **What do you think? I want to here your thoughts. Sorry that there hasn't been any Hunter in a bit but he will show up soon!**

 **READ REVIEW**


End file.
